pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Deep Sleep/Potential Energy
Potential Energy is a new mechanic introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Deep Sleep. Past Day 7 of Rosemary Gardens, both Plants and Zombies can utilise Potential Energy in order to gain an advantage on the lawn. This system is designed to incentivise players to better plan out their strategies and choice of Plants each day, since abilities can be a major factor in victory, alongside the work of the Plants. Likewise, this system benefits the Zombies, meaning that the player has to watch out for which Zombies may look threatening on a particular day. There are currently 7 types of Potential Energy. These 7 types are Universal , Luminous , Grounded , Dusk , Aquatic , Thunderbolt and Heated . Type Descriptions Days Following Day 7 of Rosemary Gardens, the player is introduced to the idea of every day having one of the 7 different Potential Energy types tied to it. This can be seen from the Select Your Seeds screen, giving the player an opportunity to plan their defenses involving this mechanic. This is vital to how Potential Energy functions, for both Plants and Zombies, as will be further elaborated in their respective sections. Plants Plant Types Each Plant is tied to one of the 7 Potential Energy types. If this type matches up with the day's Potential Energy, the Plant will be able to contribute Energy to the Potential Energy Meter to a degree based on their intensity. One point of notice is Universal and how it uniquely functions. If a day is listed as being Universal , all Plants will be able to contribute their Potential Energy to the Potential Energy Meter, albeit their contributions are halved. The only exception to the halved rule is any contributions from Universal Plants. On any day that doesn't have Universal tied to it, Universal Plants will be able contribute regardless of this fact, though their contributions will be halved. Energy Intensity As all Plants are tied to a type of Potential Energy, all Plants have different levels of intensity, impacting how much Energy the Plant is able to contribute. Weak intensity yields 25, Mediocre intensity yields 50 and Vigorous yields 75. Potential Energy Meter Upon a Plant being planted, assuming that it has the same type as the day in the question, it will contribute to the Potential Energy Meter in varying amounts depending on its intensity. The Potential Energy Meter goes up to 1000 - once this cap is reached, you will stop gaining Energy until some Energy is used on an ability. Each day resets the Potential Energy Meter. Abilities Up to 5 abilities are able to be selected for usage at once, initially. These abilities cost Energy, a new in-game currency explained above. Abilities can be unlocked through various means throughout the game, though - with the exception of Rosemary Gardens - it's notable that you can not unlock abilities solely through beating story mode levels. Below is a list of abilities. Despite abilities being categorised by Potential Energy types, this has very little relevance to the system surrounding days - you typically won't be restricted from using any particular type of ability, unless specified otherwise. Zombies Zombies function similarly to Plants in the sense that they all have a type of Potential Energy tied to them. If this type aligns with the day's type, the Zombie in question will gain an additional ability. Universal Zombies never have additional abilities. Trivia *Grounded has the most plants in the game insofar. *Universal , Luminous , Dusk and Thunderbolt are tied in terms of having the most abilities. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Deep Sleep Category:Nixaurum's Creations